Zing A Second Time
by mokonahapuuuuuu
Summary: A sorceress has checked in to the hotel, and Dracula is trying to avoid her. Why is that? Is Dracula under a looooove spell?
1. Emerald

**Zing A Second Time**

Chapter One

Emerald

* * *

The lobby was pure bedlam.

Not that that was anything new. Ever since Johnny lived with them in the hotel since he was seeing Mavis, the human added suggestions that would 'modernize' the hotel to bring in more humans. Once Johnny introduced Pintrest to the witches, they were hooked.

Dracula, on the other hand still had to get the hang of technology.

"Social media…" The vampire said with a hump as he placed down a box near the lobby desk. "When he said it was called 'Facebook', I expected a book of faces… What will the humans come up with next, football? … Oh wait, that's already invented."

The hotel manager looked around. The hotel was at its busiest hour of the day, and there wasn't a moment to loose. Barely midnight and something else could go wrong.

"Edger, did the goblins get their bath robes pressed? They rang for it forty-five minutes ago. ... No, Harry, don't put the cow skeleton over there, THE PUPS WILL COME AND TAKE EVERY SINGLE BONE OFF OF-"

Crashing into something, he felt himself colliding to the floor, clutching his forehead as it throbbed. With how busy the lobby is, someone would have the common sense to be more careful. Looking up, he saw a dark haired woman wearing an emerald pendant choker. Once her expression soften, she looked up and their eyes met.

The world stood still. A second seemed like an hour. It was as if they were the only two monsters in the world. Just by her face, this woman commanded power and could bring down mountains, summon typhoons... There was this strength within her, yet he also sensed this… gentleness within her.

His eyes glistened. Her eyes glistened as well. Once Dracula realized they were sitting for too long, he shook his head.

"Watch where you're going…!" The woman got up as she dusted herself off.

A book stuck out of her satchel, as a result from the collision. Picking it up, Dracula saw it was a book about herbs.

"I am so sorry…" He handed her her book. "It gets pretty busy here at the hotel."

"You were the one who didn't look in front of yourself when you were walking, you ought to be more careful. … Are you alright?"

"I am… thank you for asking." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Even though this woman glared daggers at him, she cooled off in a short period of time. She even asked if he was hurt.

"If you're staying here, perhaps would… would you like an upgrade to your room?" The vampire asked.

"No, it's fine, I couldn't impose... The room I have is enough, I wouldn't want to inconvenience you."

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience, I'm the manager of this hotel."

The woman's eyes widen. "You're… you're the manager? ... I ran into the manager of the hotel."

"What is your reservation, I'm more than happy to get you a more exclusive room." A nervous smile was on his face.

"No, I couldn't… it was only an accident, you don't have to do this for me."

"Free room service for a night, then. I must, after what just happened."

The woman sighed. "If you insist."

"I'll put the room service on your reservation... What is your name?"

"Medea. I've come for the herbs that grow in Transylvania. I'm a sorceress."

"I am Dracula," he shook her hand nervously. "If you need anything, just let me know...!"

* * *

Her room number was three hundred and twelve. Dracula used his foresight around the hotel to make sure he'd avoid Medea at all cost. Not that there was anything about her that was threatening to him or that she was a threat. She could have put a curse on him when he ran into her, but instead, she forgave him. Their encounter still went through his mind.

What happened in the lobby when he ran into her? The encounter was indeed strange. Strange encounter, strange feeling... It was a feeling he hadn't felt in over two hundred years.

Oh, no...

Could it be?

No.

Was it the... zing?

No. It couldn't be.

He touched the ring on his finger.

When you zing for the first time, it will be your one and only. Forever and always. Martha was and would always be his zing.

Why did he zing with another monster?

"Hey, Drac...!"

The vampire screamed. It was only Frank and Murray. Dracula just about scared the both of them as they scared him.

"You okay, man?" asked Murray. "You seem a bit... jumpy."

"No, I'm fine, it's alright..." Beads of sweet left his face.

"Are you sure, Drac?" Frank drew closer to his friend. "If there's any trouble around here, you know we can help."

"It's fine, really don't worry about..."

At the corner of his eye, he saw the familiar dark hair and emerald choker. He dashed into the broom closet. He opened the door a little to glance at his friends.

"Don't tell her I'm here...!" As he finished his whisper, he shut the door.

Through the door, he heard them talking.

"Excuse me, do you know how to get to the Gorgon Lagoon?"

"The Gorgon Lagoon?" It was Frank's voice. "It's just South of the hotel. Fifteen minute walk. There's signs everywhere and even a map in the lobby."

"Thank you, you're very kind."

Murray waved. "Good luck."

Once her footsteps faded away, Dracula finally stepped out of the closet. He breathed. That was way too close.

"So..." A big smirk was on Murray's face. "New friend of yours? Put a curse on you or something?"

"No, it's nothing like that..." Dracula shook his head. "She's a guest staying at the hotel. Nothing more."

"Right..." Frank crossed his arms. He nudge Murray. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much."

The two monsters giggled.

Dracula frowned. "It is NOTHING!"

He dashed off, still fuming. Medea wasn't the only one he had to avoid.


	2. Silver Serpent

Zing A Second Time

Chapter Two

Silver Serpent

* * *

He made every effort to be away from her… yet here was Dracula, hiding behind the bushes at the Gorgon Lagoon, where she said she'd be.

He felt like kicking himself. He should be keeping his distance away from Medea, though here he was, following her footsteps. She was picking clover at the edge of the water, mud along her hands and wrist. In the basket beside her were other sets of herbs where she placed once she picked them.

He had no idea why they zinged in the lobby. What was it about her that made them zing in the first place? Despite her strong frame, there was something in her eyes that seemed… sad.

Cleaning her hands on a towel, she began to pack her things. She picked up the jewellery beside her. In her hands was a sliver band in carved with a serpent. Her eyes closed. She held the band for a long time.

Dracula's brow dropped. The piece of jewellery must have a special meaning to her. Opening her eyes, she began to move the band. Her fingers suddenly fumbled, and the band splashed into the water.

Her hands were against her face. "No…!"

His eyes widen. Dashing into the water, he found himself covered in algae and mud. The silver band was in his hand.

"Oh, thank you…" Medea breathed. "I thought I'd loose my bracelet forever."

She smiled. "I'm glad you were here in time."

A wayward smile was on his face. He came out of hiding. Did Medea suspected anything?

"No trouble at all…!" he began. "I was just… on my walk."

Taking the band, she began to clean it with her towel.

"They always said to leave behind jewellery when you're gardening or herb collecting, though I always have this with me…" She placed the band on her left wrist. "I can't bare to part with it."

Her smile was gone once she observed Dracula. "Oh, goodness, look at you… You're a mess no thanks to me."

She offered him the towel.

"I'm alright…" Dracula raised a hand. "Nothing that a good bubble bath can't fix."

"You sure? I wouldn't want you to catch your death."

He smiled. "I'm immortal. I can't die."

They both laughed. Medea got up. Dracula was still in the water.

"Thank you…" she smiled. "I'm glad that you were around today."

As she walked away, Dracula knew the silver band had more to a story than she was telling. She must have lost someone close to her. Just like him…

Avoiding her was going to be harder than he expected.

A sneeze sounded from him.

* * *

"Have you guys noticed anything different about Drac lately?" Murray asked his friends as he placed his cup back down on the saucer.

The whole gang drank coffee in the lounge. Mavis happened to be walking by.

Wayne mused. "Now that you mentioned it, he does seem a bit more frightful lately."

"Do you think it has to do anything about that sorceress that checked in?" asked Frank.

"You guys should have seen him hiding in the closet when she walked by," began Murray. "He was in the closet, _hiding_ in the closet…!"

Mavis frowned. "You don't think she's after my dad, do you?"

Murray shook his head. "If there was a curse, I would have sensed it."

"I don't think she's here to cause harm," shook Frank. "She doesn't seem that dangerous."

"Maybe I can see what she's up to…" began Griffin. "She won't see what's coming."

Frank rolled his eyes. "She knows magic… She'll know you're there in two seconds flat."

Griffin's glasses furrowed. "Oh… right."

Mavis got up. "I'll go see what's going on. I'll try and get an answer out of him. If he's in any danger, he'd tell me."


End file.
